


Spock and Kirks wedding vow's

by Andromeda_Collision



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Collision/pseuds/Andromeda_Collision
Summary: This is just some needless fluff, no surrounding plot.





	Spock and Kirks wedding vow's

Jim swallowed. He had never been more nervous in his life that right now. He could handle 10 near death situations easy, but this was what pushed him over the edge. He knew it was going to be alright. But nerves are not always rational, nor welcome. Bones interrupted his thoughts with words of vague encouragement, and he just nodded. Taking a deep breath, he began the walk up to the altar. He could see Spock walking towards the altar and him from the opposite side of the room, as they had planned. That in the human version of their wedding they would meet in the middle, slowly bridging the gap between them as they had done over many years.

Once they both reached the altar, Uhura, who was officiating, started the preliminary speech. Jim’s nerves only grew as this happened. He wished it would be over, and at the same time he wanted to freeze this moment forever. He looked over at Spock, and instantly he was calm again. He smiled at his T’hy’la, and looked forward. They had decided, since this was their human wedding, that Jim would read his vows first. Uhura had just finished the speech, and looked over at him, waiting. He took a deep breath and started.

“Spock, when I first met you, I was an inexperienced Starfleet officer assigned to his first real mission. Slowly, over the years, I raised in rank and grew to know you as more than a fellow officer, but as a friend. Soon, I began to realize it was more than that. Spock, you amaze me every single day. Your wisdom, your leadership and your capacity for great acts of kindness, motivated somehow by unshakeable logic. I honestly can’t believe I am standing here right now. Even in my worst moments, you helped me up and that help and strength allowed me to continue going. I love you, t’hy’la, and I always will.”

Jim looked across at Spock. He didn’t know if he was right, but he almost thought he saw a tear in the corner of Spock's eye. Now it was Spock’s turn to say his vows. He composed himself, and began to speak.

“Jim, I did not know what to write for my vows at first. Firstly, because I have never understood the human need to publicly display emotion, and secondly, because I couldn’t begin to capture what I feel for you in what amounts to a very small amount of words. Despite this, I tried to write what follows in a way that captures what I feel for you. I knew I felt something more for you when we became friends. Later, I would call it love. But I never truly understood it until I thought I had lost you. When you were trapped in the space between universes around the Defiant, I thought you were dead. Bones and I watched your last orders. I knew then what loving someone meant. Without you, I felt hollow. When I saw you appear, and I could confirm you were alive and more than just a specter in the mind of grieving humans, I knew I had to tell you how I felt. And still, even when we got you back, I waited far too long to have that conversation with you. A regret that will stay with me, though it is overshadowed by the bright future I see. When I was young, I thought I was far to Vulcan to feel this, and far too human to say it, but I will for you because it is the only thing in this universe or any other that I will never question. I love you, Jim Kirk, and as you said, I always will.”

The audience was crying, save a few stoic Vulcans. Even Bones had a tear on his cheek, though he scowled and wiped it away quickly. Uhura was smiling and had tears streaming down her face as she fulfilled her final action as officiator.  
“I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss.”  
Jim was hesitant, he was unsure if Spock was fine kissing in front of Vulcans and his parents and all these people, but Spock turned to him and nodded. Jim smiled up at his husband, and they kissed as a married couple for the first time. Cheers erupted from the onlookers, and people began to come up to congratulate them, and even with all the people around, all Jim saw was Spock, a smile on his face, looking truly happy.


End file.
